1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which is configured to have a pixel electrode and a common electrode on one of substrates which constitute the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat-panel display devices have vigorously been developed. Liquid crystal display devices, in particular, are applied to various fields by making use of such features as light weight, small thickness and low power consumption. The liquid crystal display device is configured such that a liquid crystal layer is held between a pair of substrates. The modulation ratio of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled by an electric field between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, thereby displaying an image.
In the field of liquid crystal display devices, particular attention has been paid to the structure which makes use of transverse electric fields including a fringe electric field, from the standpoint of an increase in viewing angle.
The liquid crystal display device of a transverse electric field mode, such as an in-plane switching (IPS) mode or a fringe field switching (FFS) mode, includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode which are formed on an array substrate, and liquid crystal molecules are switched by generating a transverse electric field that is substantially parallel to the major surface of the array substrate (see, e.g. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-86205).